


All Mine, All Yours

by RoseRose



Series: Tiny Dom Steve [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Bingo 2019 - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Tony Stark, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Steve is tired of people hitting on Tony at high class events. Tony's kind of tired of it too. So, Steve decides to show everyone that Tony's taken. Tony enthusiastically agrees.





	All Mine, All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, gabby227! All errors are mine.
> 
> As often happens, some credit must go to the Stuckony discord server for giving me ideas. Again.
> 
> This work fills the Marvel Bingo square: Collars

Steve clenched his hand around his glass. He knew Tony needed to make nice with the investors, which meant schmoozing. The problem was that even though their relationship was public, a whole bunch of them thought that since he was just a small artist, they could win Tony over. He was truly tired of watching the women simper and try to drape themselves over Tony. Tony was polite to all of them, but never returned their flirtations. It didn't seem to discourage them, and a few of them had even mentioned where Steve could overhear them that he wasn't serious about Tony, he was just after Tony's money, and that he had no chance of satisfying the playboy. Or rather, former playboy. Well, when they got home tonight, he was going to own his pet, and since there were only two days before the next function, they'd see exactly how much he could satisfy Tony. Steve had a plan.

After the gala, Tony attempted to apologize. “I'm sorry, babe. I have to keep making nice, but you know I only have eyes for you.”

Steve smiled. “Don't worry, pet. I trust you. But, tonight, we're going to do something so everyone knows how much I own you. You're mine and they can't have you.”

Tony relaxed into his Master's arms, knowing he wasn't getting punished but that they were going to have a good time. He trusted Steve completely, and was thrilled to know the trust was returned. “Thank you, Master. I'm looking forward to it.”

Steve was going to have to plan this next part carefully. He was shorter than Tony, so he was going to have to make sure Tony was at just the right height for him. Usually the size didn't matter. When they were in their headspaces, he felt bigger and knew his presence controlled the room, letting Tony relax into his outsized aura. Steve led the way into the dungeon, his pet following behind peacefully, both of them getting into the right mindset just by treading the route again.

When they got there, Steve led Tony over to the sex sling. He usually didn't like it, because this particular sling worked best with his pet facing forward, and usually Steve wanted to spank his ass at some point during the proceedings. However, it would have Tony upright, and let him walk all the way around to make sure that no inch of his pet's neck was missing a hickey

Tony, for his part, was looking forward to this. While he loved having his ass spanked, he was looking forward to being able to see his Master's face. Sometimes, seeing the depth of emotion there made him drop further and faster. Time didn't matter when he was sure of how much he was loved and wanted. He knew that this would be amazing.

His Master secured him into the sex sling, and told him to relax. This was not going to be a quick evening. Tony felt the cock ring being secured around his cock, and was relieved. He wouldn't have to work to prevent his orgasm, he could just enjoy what his Master was doing. “Ready, pet? You know your safeword, right?”

“Yes, Master. I'm ready.” Tony took a deep breath and made his muscles sink into the sling, letting it take his weight. He gasped in startled surprise and pleasure as his Master sucked down his cock all the way to the base in one go. Tony was fairly well endowed, and seeing his Master's face wrapped around his cock was amazing.

Steve pulled up off of his pet's cock. “Tonight is for you, my pet. I want you to know you're mine. From the tip of your cock all the way up. Every inch of you belongs to me.”

Steve felt his pet shiver in pleasure and anticipation. This was going to be amazing. His pet would be so worked up by the time he came, because tonight, Steve was going to take it slow. Now that he had made sure his pet's cock was paying attention, he switched down to his pet's feet and legs. First with one leg, then the other, he massaged the foot while kissing up the leg slowly, about to mid-thigh.

Tony was already drifting in the place where nothing really mattered as long as he was making his Master happy. The foot massage had him practically purring in pleasure, and the careful attention of his Master was making him feel comforted and loved. If he hadn't started drifting, he may have been embarrassed or shy at it, but because he had dropped into it with the way his Master had led him here and sucked his cock, he was ready to accept it. The slim, strong hands massaged his feet with an artist's precision, and the kisses on his legs were firm, with the occasional nip to keep him off balance. He was relaxed and happy, safe with his Master.

Steve continued his massaging of his pet's feet until he had kissed every inch of his legs. Once he did that, his hand went to run around Tony's cock, but never on it. Steve fondled his pet's balls, dug his fingers into his pubic hair, and slid a fingertip along his perineum, but never actually touched his pet's cock. While doing this, he peppered kisses all along Tony's stomach. The sex sling had his pet folded which would make it perfect for fucking him later, but for now, kept him at the right height for Steve to do anything he wanted. And right now, Steve wanted his pet to have felt him all over. Steve slid his mouth up along the center of his pet's chest, and licked all around his nipples. When he finally took one of those hard nubs into his mouth and bit, the low moans his pet had been giving gave way to an, “Oh yes!”

The constant stimulation of his Master's hands and mouth had Tony making sounds he didn't even realize he was making. Everything felt so good, and it felt like this experience had taken both no time and absolutely forever. He would be happy to float with this feelings indefinitely, but he had to admit, the startlement of the pleasure and pain from the bite to his nipple sent all his nerves on fire in the best way, with one jolt heading straight to his cock. While he was still content to float on the edge, he was now aware of how hard and aching he was. His cock was for his Master, and his Master had just let him know.

Then, he slowly came down into the softer space as his Master lavished licks and kisses on the swollen nipple. He was still more aware than he had been, but that awareness was secondary to the nerves being set off by every touch and lick of his Master's mouth. Noises were constantly escaping as he was held in place by the straps of the sling though he wanted to get closer to his Master. God, he loved every second of this. He was owned and loved and his Master was making sure he knew it.

Steve smiled as his pet got lost again. While his pet wouldn't usually accept this level of devotion outside of headspace, when they got to playing, Steve could make sure his pet knew he was important and loved. When he was sure that his worship of his pet's body had gotten his point across, he was ready to move on to the next step of his plan for the evening.

“Now, pet, I need you to be quiet. I'll move you how I want, but once I put you somewhere, stay still.”

“Yes, Master.” Steve then tilted his pet's head forward and to the left as he moved behind him. The last hickey was going to be in the front, so he would start on one side. Steve carefully licked his pet's neck then began to suck, softly at first, then harder, nipping at the flesh as well. Tony didn't actually bruise easily, but when he did, the bruises lasted for at least a week. There would be no question as to what the marks on his pet's neck were, and there were going to be a lot. Also, his pet was clearly enjoying it, the strain of not being able to move or talk in each muscle, but his eyes were flashing with arousal and enjoyment.

As Steve continued to the next spot, both Master and pet fell into that calm zen state. They were aroused and aware of each other, but time didn't matter. All that mattered was each other.

Tony was focused completely on following his Master's instructions and enjoying the sensations. He hadn't yet put together what the end result would be, but he trusted his Master, and what he was doing felt good. It wasn't very painful, especially compared to some other things they had done, but the intimacy of it felt very good. Each swipe of his Master's tongue was a new burst of sensation, saliva cooling heated skin. Each burst of pain with the bites ached in the best way, throbbing down through his entire body. He longed to be able to hold his Master's head in place as he sucked and bit down, but he was to be still.

After both an instant and an eternity Steve had worked his way all around his pet's neck. Smiling, he examined his handiwork. That collar of hickies would prove that Tony was his pet and didn't belong to anyone else. Maybe now those society women would stop flirting with his pet.

“You've been so good for me, pet. Tell me, do you want me to fuck you now?” Steve's voice was a low croon, not wanting to bring his pet up any further than needed.

“Yes, Master! Please, please fuck me!” Tony didn't realize how much he wanted that until his Master had asked, and then suddenly it was all he wanted. It was the last inches of him that needed owning.

“Good, pet, because I will. You can come when I take off the cock ring.” Tony had nearly forgotten about the cock ring, he had been floating so deep. Now that he was reminded, he could feel his cock straining to come from the simulation. He wouldn't come until his Master let him, though.

Steve could see the eagerness his pet had as soon as he mentioned fucking. Usually he didn't phrase it that way, but the discordant edge was perfect. He owned Tony, and the sex wasn't the most important part of that. Still, it was part of it, and it was going to happen. He quickly put on a condom and lubed himself up, and then slid his cock right into Tony's hole. They had sex often enough that he didn't need to prep as long as he went slowly. Steve moaned as each inch of himself sunk into his pet.

“You're so good, my pet. You're amazing and you're all mine.” Steve started off thrusting slowly, but his pet felt so good around him and he was so worked up from the long foreplay it was only a short amount of time before he was thrusting quickly and erratically. Right as he knew he was about to come, he took the cock ring off of his pet, and they both came with a shout. Steve then pulled out, and got Tony out of the sex sling.

The two of them then lay down to cuddle on the bed in the dungeon. “So... you have a collar of hickies now.” Steve, now that they were no longer playing, was a bit nervous and shy about it.

“Yep! I love them. Can we keep them fresh?” Tony, never one to be shy about sex, especially when he and his partner were on the same page, was eager to answer.

“You really like them?”

“Yes, Steve, I love them. They show I'm yours.”


End file.
